The present invention relates generally to the field of containers, and more particularly to detecting co-location of services in a container host.
Containers are application delivery technology. They give developers flexibility to build and move applications without the need to rewrite or redeploy code. Containers provide tools to automate the deployment of applications. A container image is a stand-alone, executable package of a piece of software that includes everything needed to run it including code, libraries, settings, and other necessary specifications.